Hello
by Cyanide-And-Strawberries
Summary: Please look inside for summary!


Hello everyone!  
I know most of you are waiting for the final installment of Instinct, and the other oneshot that I have promised you, however I am running low on mojo and will to finish them! Every time I go to write something for thos stories, I can't get more than a sentence out!  
So, these are some ideas that I have found I DO have the conviction to write, an I figured doing someting else for a little while might help me get on track with Instinct and the other stories I have waiting!  
Basically, this is a pick-and-choose buffet!  
Leave a review with which story you think I should continue, and possibly why, and I will tally them up after a couple of weeks or so!  
Note: These are snippets, not the start of the stories or the end- bits taken from the middle, or little drabbles that came to mind while writing this!  
Talk to you all soon!  
(A/N end)

1: Pairing: Grimmichi, or Shiroichi- unknown

The orange-haired child screamed in rage, picking up a china vase off the nearby mantelpiece and hurling it at his father in anger. His father dodged quickly, before advancing slowly, hands out, palms up in a placating gesture. The boy's two younger sisters quivered in the background, having taken refuge behind an overturned couch to avoid their brother's wrath. As the boy stopped screaming, tears rolled down his face, and his father approached quickly, scooping him up and shushing him as the young boy passed out. All three of the remaining family members knew there would be no recollection of this in the morning, only cuts and bruises, and the young boy's nightmares.

They had to get him help.

11 years later, at the age of 17, Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the footpath to his home, on his way back from school. The top button of his uniform shirt was undone, and he hadn't even bothered to tuck it into his trousers. His bag was slung nonchalantly over one shoulder, and the sun was warm and the day seemed peaceful.

Until the car hit him, anyway.

…

2: Pairing: Shiroichi

Shirosaki hissed, surging up from his place cross-legged on the side of the skyscraper in his King's inner world, drawing his sword quickly. He lunged forward in anger, growling and snarling like a rabid dog, and swiped at the form of the zanpakuto that resided in the world with him.

"Don't you dare say that about King!" He snapped, parrying a blow from the old man and retaliating quickly.

…

3: Pairing: Unknown

A shriek, a snap, and then there was a young boy at his feet. He stared, rather bemused, at the child on the ground, glancing up at the tree, observing the snapped branches, and then down to the kid again. The only thing he can think to say to the orange-haired brat is; "Why the fuck were you in a tree?"

…

4: Grimmichi.  
I can do a Shiroichi version, if that's what you want, however. I'm not picky.

Ichigo screams in pain and horror as Grimmjow is thrown bodily across the compartment, disconnecting from the drift and leaving Ichigo terrified and alone. He stares in absolute shock at the limp form of the blue-haired male until the Kaiju attacks again and he jerks, taking a shaky step back as claws tear into the framework of his and Grimmjow's Jeager, Pantera.

As he assumes a fighting stance once again, he becomes aware of the tears pouring down his face, and the fact that one of the plasma cannons is out for the count, along with the left leg of the all-white robot. He braces himself as the class 4 Kaiju throws itself at him again, quickly charging up the remaining cannon and pressing it to the neck of the beast. He fires as soon as possible, trying to ignore the gnashing teeth making a mess of one of his shoulders, and sparing a troubled glance to the worryingly still form of Grimmjow.

The Kaiju wails, a deep, raw sound and thrashes, trying to get away. In a sudden burst of desperation, Ichigo grabs the top half of the beasts head with one hand and the lower jaw with the other and pulls, the metal of the Jeager straining against the flailing beasts teeth. It wails again, claws slashing wildly, trying to pull his hands away, but he succeeds, and rips the upper half of the Kaiju's head clean off. The lower jaw goes slack, the gross, luminescent tongue lolling obscenely.

He relaxes as his adversary slumps into the water, taking a moment to right himself before he remembers the prone male on the floor nearby. He yanks off his helmet and disconnects himself from the Jeager, the large robot going still and slumping slightly, the creaking of the metal loud in the sudden calm. He rushes over, panicking slightly as he pulls the bigger male back towards the centre console, searching for a pulse as the communications link is rebooted.

"P…Pan…Pantera! Pantera, come in! Are you okay!"  
Ichigo reaches over to the communications console, replying quickly.  
"We require immediate removal! The Kaiju has been taken care of, but Grimmjow is hurt, and Pantera is too banged up to get us back herself!"  
It takes less than a second for their Commander to answer.  
"We are on our way."

Ichigo breathes in deeply, sighing, before looking down at the man he has cradled in his arms.  
He couldn't find a pulse.

…

5: Pairing: Grimmichi, Side-pairings NnoiShin(?), GinShiro and RenRuki

Grimmjow stared in confusion at the art work before him, tilting his head slightly, trying to assess the meaning behind the obnoxiously loud colours. He silently observed from the corner of his eye as another male came to stand next to him.  
"Do you get it?"  
"Not in the fucking slightest. Let's go get a coffee."  
"Sounds good."

…

6: Your choice.  
Please send in a request for a oneshot or full length story and I will get back to you with my decision!


End file.
